Heroes
Storm of the Imperial Sanctum is a game modeled after the WarCraft III game Defense of the Ancients. It is a hero based game where each team has a variety of heroes to choose from whose abilities and the users skill impacts the game. Thus understanding the hero his skills and abilities are crucial to succeed in game. This page will go over all the units currently available their skills and where they belong in-game. =Strength Heroes= Micro.Gravitus Defeated and drained of his powers at the hands of Raynor's Raiders, Gravitus seeks redemption in the eyes of the Xel'Naga. In his search for Raynor's fleet, he encounters Ulrezaj, who is fascinated at how capable the Dominion seemed at manufacturing such a creature. Ulrezaj takes Gravitus under his wing to learn more about the Dominion's connections. Lord.Zyrkhan Leader of the mercenary group Zyrkhan's Legion, the lofty pirate king sails the vast expanse of space in search of his due from the Terran Dominion when they neglected to pay his men for their help with the New Trinidad Pirates. Several centuries of combat-inbued living have jaded Zyrkhan's concern for his own life, often throwing himself into the heat of battle without heed for the presence of his own men. Fortunately, his band of sworn protectors have become accustomed to his tendencies and have grown to be quite adept at being at his side regardless of the situation. Infernal.Mandrake Once rooted in the fiery depths of a sun, a solar flare ejected the infernal mandrake onto land. With a subsistence that once depended on the intense flames of a star, he now roams the land seeking sources of heat to fuel his dying form. Chuck.TBone TBone was one of the few Tauren who were captured by the Confederate scientists and offered a place in their marine corps. Unable to resist the heavy contract between Confederate weaponry and primitive Azeroth warfare, TBone was one of the first to voice approval. The scientists decided to send TBone to the Imperial Sanctum as a testing grounds for the efficiency of their newly developed armor. =Agility Heroes= Tiberius.Rancor Discharged from the Dominion for being too aggressive even by their standards, Rancor set out on his own to wreak havoc on random operations of his own. A master of information acquisition and subterfuge, Rancor is equipped with the most gamebreaking capabilities, from pulse rifles to sensors, invisibility cloaks to nukes. He is a support class who excels at setting up ganks. He is a diverse hero that pairs well with any combination of allies. EnTaro.Tassadar A master of both psionic manipulation and the Dark Templar's energies. Tassadar is an adept of stealth and illusion. With his many followers, Tassadar walks the stars in his ethereal form, seeking a way to return to the physical world. Molgloo.Grunty Story coming soon. Geminus.Boros A bounty hunter that seeks the Shadow, and only the Shadow, for reasons unknown. Despite being a dark templar, Boros is still capable of focusing psionic energies, albiet less than his zealot counterparts. For this, his blade burns a bright orange, and is better recognized on the battlefield. Gabriel.Tosh One of the first Spectres ever produced by the Dominion, Tosh was crafted with the most unstable, untested terranize serums. An outcast even from mercenaries, Tosh roams the galaxy with his pirate gang and rock band “Tosh and the Screamers” to slake their thirst for terranize. Toximancer.Vespus Toximancer.Vespus Zerg development of beings with resistance to all forms of harm have resulted in the Toximancer. As the first of his kind, Vespus is a danger to allies and enemies alike as no living being knows how to deal with his presence. Intoxicating fumes cause allies to swing wildly and strike with reckless fury, all the while causing enemies to struggle with the phantoms of their hallucinations. Shadow.Geminus The Zer'atai have always been known for their tradition of adorning armor with the bones of slain Zerg. However, a miscalculation in the decease of a bony parasite caused one particular case to go awry, permanently fusing the templar to his armor. The Shadow is now a mere shell of his former self; once a revered templar advocate feared for his unrivaled blade, now a hunted templar advocate feared for all the same reasons. Prelate.Zeratul During the Great War, Zeratul was a tutor to Tassadar in the ways of the Dark Templar. Called to the Imperial Sanctum by Tassadar's phantom, Zeratul arrives to aid his pupil however he can. =Intelligence Heroes= Subterran.Unix The consumption of thousands upon thousands of Terrans have changed Unix, granting him self-consciousness and separation from the Overmind. The assimilation of aggressive combat-related memories and a plethora of ingested psychadelic drugs have transformed him into a network of the undying. By forming consumed tissue, he can reconstruct once dead Terrans, bringing them back into the world only fueled by their rage. Erekul.Sartonis When Erekul died during the zerg invasion of Aiur, Zukar parasites brought his remains back to life against his will. Now Erekul walks the storms as a being neither Protoss nor Zerg, neither Erekul nor Zukar, seeking an end to his misery. Rory.Swann Coming from a family of renowned miners and engineers, Rory Swann is a master engineer in his own right. Having been notified of Garamond's potential presence at the Imperial Sanctum, Swann enters the battlefield in search of his long lost brother in arms. System.Cyprus Like Boros, Cyprus was a Dark Templar who retained psionic prowess. However, he was cut down in his prime and his shadow-essence was fused into a stalker body, forever removing him from the front lines of combat. Fortunately, this allowed Cyprus to further develop his psionic capabilities, to the extent of rivaling the esteemed High Templars. While Cyprus cannot manifest his abilities without a medium, he is significantly more adept at the manipulation of physical bodies, allowing him to generate towering spires and wormhole transits.